Aggregor
Aggregor is a pure-blood Osmosian from Planet Osmo V who first debutted in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien as the main anatognist on the two season "Ultimate Aggregor" Saga. His ultimate goal is absorb 5 Andromeda Aliens to grant him the power to collect the pieces of Infinity Map, gain access to Forge of Creation and absorb the Baby Celestialsapien (dubbed as "Grand Prize") to gain omnipotence powers. 'History' Prior to Fame, Aggregor had been traveling across the Andromeda Galaxy in search for Andromeda Aliens that have key abilities for his main objection. As shown in the episode "Escape from Aggregor", Aggregor had sucessfully captured 5 Andromeda aliens: Bivalvan the Orishan, P'andor the Prypiatosian-B, Ra'ad the Amperi, Andreas the Talpaedan and Galapagus the Geocholeon Aerio. He then return to Milky Way Galaxy on the course for Osmo V. However, the prisoners escaped and fled to Earth. To re-collect the aliens, Aggregor learns about Ben 10 (whose victories and battles had spread across two galaxies) and used the Ultimatrix as a homing beacon whenever it scanned the Andromeda Aliens, as pointed out by Ra'ad in "Fused". Aggregor re-capture all aliens while killing the PLUMBERS who are unfortunate to be in his path. He attempts to leave Earth but was crippled by the PLUMBER agent and was forced to use the Entropy Pump to successfully absorb the whole being of the Andromeda Aliens, thus mutating into Ultimate Agreggor. Despite Ben's Team's best effort, Aggregor succeed of gaining access to the Forge of Creation and intrude Mother Celestialsapien's womb on her hands. Ben's Team, with the aid of 10-year-old Ben, tried to stop Ultimate Aggregor from absorbing the Baby Celestialsapien but failed, thus forcing Kevin to sacrifice his sanity by overabsorbing the Ultimatrix's powers, becoming Ultimate Kevin. Because Kevin has multiple aliens and Ultimate Aliens mashed in one body and Aggregor's lack of energy absorption skills, Ultimate Aggregor was brutally beaten and drained of his powers. It was later stated he was sent to the Null Void. 'Powers And Techniques' Aggregor shares all abilities and skills of a Osmosian, however he didn't display usage of Matter Absorption/Manipulation. He is a very skilled fighter, having besting 5 Andromeda Aliens repeatedly and one shot Ben's Team. Aggregor also wields a spear-like weapon that was designed to absorb electrical energy and redirect it as a destructive energy blast. It is also capable of deflecting Mana and can use the stored energy to levitate objects. Like Kevin, Aggregor, despite he was able to drain the entire essence of the victim until they're lifeless husk, can only use a tenth of their powers. Unlike Kevin, he doesn't mutate into a hybrid version of the alien he absorbed, as he was able to open six air ports on his torso to use aerokinesis. After he successfully absorbed the Andromeda Aliens and becomes Ultimate Aggregor, he gain various new abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' The combination of Bivalvan, Andreas and P'andor's natural strength allows Aggregor to easily swat Humungousaur away at great distance. *'Invulnerability:' The combined durability of Bivalvan and Andreas allowed Aggregor to tolerate multiple punishments from the enraged Humungousaur. *'Hydrokinesis:' Aggregor is capable of discharging twin hydro jets from the ports on his palms. *'Electrokinesis:' Aggregor can discharge a powerful, lethal voltage of electricity that greatly stunned Humungousaur and severely damaged Max's nervous system. He can also forge an energy shield to enable space travel. *'Aerokinesis:' Having a Geocholeon Aerio's torso, Aggregor can generate a powerful hurricane that can blow anyone out of his path. *'Seismickinesis:' Using his jackhammer arms, Aggregor can execute a powerful seismic punch that knocked out Humungousaur and destroyed half of Los Soledad. *'Radiokinesis:' Aggregor can self-generate lethal radioactive aura. *'Radioactive Energy Projection:' Aggregor can discharge a powerful optic beam from his eyes. *'Pryo/Cryo Immunity:' Thanks to P'andor, Aggregor could tolerate the double extreme temperature of Planet Mykdl'dy. *'Mana Immunity:' Thanks to Galapagus, Aggregor is immune to Mana techniques. *'Underwater Breathing:' Through Amperi and Orishan physiology, Aggregor can now traverse the abyss of Piscciss. *'Telepathy:' Aggregor can read electrical pulses from the other beings' brain, allowing him to know their thoughts. *'Flight:' Aggregor gain flight capability from Ra'ad and Galapagus. 'Weaknesses' 'Normal' Aggregor is heavily dependent on his spear in the first 5 episodes he was in. This is due of Aggregor lacking skills over energy absorption (hence the black marking in his eyes). According to Dwayne McDuffie, if Ben had turned into non-electric type aliens (i.e. Swampfire, Four Arms, Upchuck...), he would've easily defeated Aggregor. Aggregor is vulnerable to Mana until he gains Galapagus' Mana Immunity. 'Ultimate Aggregor' Ultimate Aggregor was shown to be harm by Max's plasma pistol and Ultimate Cannonbolt's attacks. Ultimate Aggregor was shown to be harm by Aerophibian's nauroshock blast, Methanosian's pyrokinetic blasts and Cerebrocrustacean's electrokinetic blasts. It was later stated by Dwayne McDuffie that Aggregor was trying to absorb the energy of the attacks but couldn't due of lacking skills. This failed attempt cause him to drop his defense. 'Trivia' *In Ben 10 Omniverse, Aggregor was going to re-debut in the Rooters Saga where he was revealed to be an artificial clone of Kevin Levin as a back-up plan after the Amalgam Kids had failed. Servantis however wipe his memory and discard him after Ben removed the Omnitrix. Derrick J. Wyatt then stated, if the episode goes as planned, Aggregor's genetic code will enter a break down and result his death by melting into a decomposed blob of DNA. **This statement cause major controversy among the franchises along with Servantis claiming that Osmosians are not alien species but a title given to subspecies Human. **''KurotheArtist'' made a video of 3 Hidden Facts of Ben 10, stating that Aggregor, Osmo V and Kevin's life is canonical as it's impossible to discard the whole build-up of Ultimate Aggregor Saga as a simple memory wipe, especially when Aggregor was mentioned in Frogs of War Part 2 climax. **However, the fans coninues to believe Aggregor is an artifical Osmosian, even though Aggregor was never re-debut in Omniverse to fortified Wyatt's statement. *Aggregor was stated to be more cunning and dangerous then Vilgax. *Despite being called Ultimate Aggregor, he was labeled as Mutated Osmosian. Of course, Ultimate could just be a title instead of an actual genetic process like the Ultimate Aliens. *Aggregor's goal on absorbing the Baby Celestialsapien was consider the most well-crafted plan as Aggregor knew the baby hadn't developed the Voices yet, thus he can spare himself from being tormented and hindered by the Voices. *Aggregor is the only one of few villians that was not defeated by Ben or Gwen, instead he was defeated by Kevin. Ragnarok and Servantis are the other villains that got defeated by Kevin. **Aggregor and Servantis are the only villains being spared by Kevin while Ragnarok was killed. Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Osmosians Category:Villains Category:Mutations Category:Verify needed